


You're Doing Just Fine

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive
Summary: Dwight hates the woods for what it did to him. For what everyone did to him. He just never realized there were those to get him through it.





	You're Doing Just Fine

     Among the loose trees came a heavy feeling; an overwhelming plea of escaped cries entangling rusted bolts and snaggled brush knelt beneath the shape of formal shoes crushing aside the gnarled and exposed thickets.

     Dwight no longer cared for forests, For wilderness. It devoured him- morphing his already vulnerable state into one that left screams in the front of his mind. They swallowed him whole- scraping loose ends out of the frontal lobe and dividing his consciousness into tatters.

     It caused him to hesitate, fingers grasping abruptly at the ends of his hair where they hung along his forehead breaking into a taut sweat.

     It had to be Herman Carter again, otherwise his head wouldn't swell this way with agony. Wouldn't rip his brain apart with twisting madness as his knees sunk finally to the unforgiving soil of the             MacMillan estate's shelter woods.

     Looking to the sky destroyed him, what was left of him anyway. Hazy blue everywhere his glance took hold. A certain defiance of reality as the mortifying clouds flickered with the spidery gleams of gold as they watched with fervor over their prey.

     He didn't hear anything anymore either. Covered his ears. Hid the cries. The whoops of echoes he didn't understand. Whispers that pried at his cold flesh when the unheard steps behind him turned to a visible flash of a dark tank top and peachy fingers that reached for his shoulder.

     Dwight flinched responsively, jolting out of his delusions when he managed to snap out of it with a gasp.

     Kate stood there, crouched as she savoured the cover of the brick walls surrounding them. Her blonde hair showed stains of oil when caught by the cinders popping out of the barrels of fire nearby where she stood basking somewhat nervously in its glow. She was a target in her shorts- skin taking on a rather obvious shade within the darkness of the woods.

     But she was calm as ever, voice sweet when she reflexively pulled her hand back from her shaken teammate. "What's wrong there, hun?"

     Other than the obvious. He knew that. Knew what she meant by the kind-hearted question to his well-being when Dwight let his hands fall away from his muddled face. There were no gashes yet. No fading scars that would come and go after every trial just like further delusions.

     They didn't talk about their wounds anymore. It was old news.

     "I know you're the scared type, but you ain't usually this freaked out." Her accented voice was gentle, hope sounding from her tone like a tender siren that made Dwight's trembling nerves settle somewhere in his pounding chest.

     "I- I don't care for the woods anymore." He tried not to sound pathetic. Yet he always was. The nervous leader- that had been his role in the trials since he could remember. As though the title were thrust unto him by the entity itself as it preyed on his weaknesses. Probably feasted on the immediate fear that rose within him as the calling ravens of the forest haunted him inside. "They remind me of...before here, I guess."

     "I always liked the woods."

     She had a smile Dwight found comforting in a friend. A preciously rugged, southern, kind of tint that carried hospitality on her back. Kate had a worn in smile, a radiant confidence that hummed out like a songbird freed from a cage she refused to accept the way he did. She was confident in her actions- her words as they flowed back to him in a peaceful stance by the coverage.

     Kate peered off toward the exit gates as she spoke. "That's where I came from too; I used to sing in a place different from this, but they were all woods."

     Dwight scoffed awkwardly, head shaking. "I can't sing."

     Kate laughed, giving his arm a jab that he rubbed at like it hurt. Not that he would admit if it had.

     "I Know that, you goof." Her finger wagged close to his face, then pointing out to the nearest generator, it circled. "But you know how to hum don't ya?"

     He did. He remembered some songs he liked. He remembered the late night deliveries at his old job with the radio on just to ignore the dank backroads swirling with shadows. He hummed those. Hell, sometimes he did sing, but with the windows rolled up, and without a soul to hear him.

     He felt that Kate knew that. She was prowling toward the machinery already- swiftly ducking from cover to cover as she waved Dwight along behind her with a smooth laugh. "Come on now- I can't fix it by myself."

     "I'm bad at these things too; Herman will just find us if I help you."

     Kate had begun working anyway, giving him a delicate look as her hair was tossed back in a cocky spill of dirty gold waves. "Then it's a good thing I'm damn good at hidin' isn't it?"

     "I want you to work on this thing and keep hummin' with me til it's done." She talked casually, ignoring the subtle pulse of the heartbeat in their minds as her gaze caught the split second image of David King as he whizzed by the center with his dashing speed. Dwight had seen nothing, his eyes busy scanning Kate where she knelt. 

     Dwight felt a smile tug at the corner's of his lips when he proceeded to work, his fingers careful when they twined within the machinery. The guts of the generator scraping along his knuckles as Dwight worked his way around to hear the pump of the pistons above their heads.

     "We're all good with some things, Dwight," Kate added on the other side, sighing with content as she let the terrible feel of grease smear down her cheek where she rubbed away the sweat forming on her jaw. "I think you're good at keeping us all together."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at precious drabbles for this fandom because why not? ♥ I'm sticking with friendships for the moment, but maybe one day I'll get to fluff or something!


End file.
